Forever Yours
by FF Queen
Summary: A real sad B/V fic. What else can i say?
1. Default Chapter

Forever Yours  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
One summer's morning I was having the best sleep in until he opened his  
gob."Get up here and fix this stupid machine woman!" Vegeta roared angrily.  
"Go and have some breakfast and cool down a bit." I replied in a pissed  
off tone. I could just hear him mumbling to himself like he normally  
does. I really couldn't be bothered to get up so I just stayed there for  
a while. "Woman! Can you hear me?! Get down here and fix this bloomin' machine!"  
"Hang on!" I called back tiredly as I slowly put a robe on. What could I   
see in him? All I do all day is run around after him like he's a baby.  
As I approched the bottom of the stairs I relised what I had seen  
in him. He could be like a wild beast sometimes or like a baby puppy.  
From the second last rung I stood there watching him TRYING to feed Trunks.  
But got nowhere. Trunks just kept spitting the food all over him.  
"Here I'll feed him." I laughed as I cleaned the mess up.   
"Don't worry about the machine now. I figured we could just get a new one.  
"Let me guess...You blew the dryer again?"  
"Uh-huh. How'd you know?"  
"Let me think...You've only blew like 100 times before." I said sarcastically.  
Trunks was starting to get tired 'cause he didn't sleep at all last night.  
That's probably why I'm so tired. "Here go back to bed and I'll put Trunks to sleep." Vegeta said.  
I giggled at the thought of Vegeta trying to get Trunks to sleep.  
As I lay in my bed trying to fall asleep. As soon as I started sleeping,  
I had the strangest dream ever. I dreamt of the way that Vegeta could've been...  
gentle, loving, caring, kind, etc.   
When I woke up, I found a very tired Vegeta and Trunks next to me.  
Maybe the Vegeta in my dream was the real Vegeta. They looked so  
cute together. Trying not to wake them, I headed down to the kitchen for  
a coffee. Suddenly the phone started ringing.  
"He's gone Bulma! He's gone!" Chi Chi wailed.  
"What happened?" I asked in shock. Goku would never leave Chi Chi. Not in a million years.  
"Well last night he saw me kissing another guy, but it wasn't serious or nothing, and  
he left me this morning. And to make it worse he took Gohan and Goten with him." By  
now she was in fits. But she sounded frightned to say the guy's name.   
"Do you want to stay over here for a while?" I asked pitifully.  
"Okay, thanks Bulma. Is it all right if I come soon?"  
"Sure Chi Chi. You can have our bed if you want. Me and Vegeta can sleep out on the couch."  
"We'll work it out when I come all right?" She sobbed.  
"OKay. See you soon."  
"Bye." She hung up. It left me puzzled, Goku would never leave Chi Chi, even if she did  
kiss another guy. Maybe he was forced to leave her. It was the only way this could've  
happened.  
"Vegeta! Dinner!" I called up the stairs as Chi Chi helped me out. Sooner said than done,  
he was at the table. His clothes we still crumpled from his nap. "Hi Chi Chi." He sounded  
scared to say her name, but why? I noticed he was looking pale. "Are you all right?"  
I asked as I felt his temprature. "Yeah, I'm fine." He still sounded weird.  
"Well why are you so pale? You sound weak too." I commented.   
"I'll have something to eat. I might just be hungry." He quickly added.  
After dinner, Chi Chi was starting to look uncormfortable. "Bulma, t-there's something  
I need to tell you." She hesitated. "In private." She led me into Trunks' room.  
"What? I've noticed you getting nervous around Vegeta." I said, my heart sinking.  
"Well you know the other night, well the guy I was kissing was Vegeta. That's probably  
why we're acting so strange." She said, as if she was going to have a break down.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I almost shouted in rage.  
"I was afraid you'd kill me." She sobbed. "I know what Vegeta and Trunks mean to you."  
"You can stay, but just keep away from Vegeta all right? And if he's the one starting it,  
call me." I added as I burnt up with anger. But then I remembered all the times we had as  
sisters. "I'm sorry for reacting so bad, Chi Chi, I guess I'm just shocked." I soothed  
as I put an arm around her. "I'll take to Vegeta about it tonight all right?"  
"Don't he'll know that I told you and he'll kill me." She begged.  
"Get out!" I screamed at Vegeta. "NOW!!!"  
"You get out woman!" He roared back at me.  
"Sorry, but I own this joint!" I picked up and threw a glass at him.  
"Fine then!" And with that he was gone.  
"It's not your fault Chi Chi! Come back!" I called after her as she ran away.  
"It's ALL my fault!" She cried as she stopped and glared at me and took off again.  
"Why me?" I started regreting what I'd done to Vegeta. 'Snap out of it Bulma. He  
was the one who kissed her behind your back.' I was telling myself.  
I left him by himself for a few days, but I couldn't be without him anymore.  
I rang up every place in town, but there was no sign of him. I had a quick flashback  
of our first date...the snow cabins. That's the only place where he could be.  
I quickly drove out there as fast as I could. Hoping....  



	2. Chap. 2

"Vegeta!" I cried with worry as I found a frozen, injured body on the slant of  
the mountain. The frozen tears on his pained face told the story. How could I've  
done this to him? I carefully lifted him and carried him to the car.  
Something shiny fell out of his clasped hand, onto the floor of the vechile.  
Gently lifting it, I blew the snow off of it. My lockett. I got it from  
him as a Valentine gift. Slowly and tearfully opening the lockett, I read his words:  
'Forever Yours'.  
I stayed by him, day by day after that. We saw Trunks grow every day and shared  
the love that we always had. Until on day when dark clouds came over. I started  
coughing and wheezing. Screaming in pain my world went black...  
"Bulma. Bulma, it's time to wake up now." I could hear a blurred voice.  
"Vegeta? Is that you?" I asked in a weak voice, slowly opening my eyes.  
"Yes, Bulma." He said sadly, taking my shaking hand.  
"W-What happened?" I managed to choke before pain filled my chest.  
"I can't lie to you Bulma." He said softly. "You're dying."  
"Does Trunks know?"   
"Yes, he even wrote a note for you to read in Heaven." He replied, handing me a note  
with a flower sealing it. "Get Trunks." I said faintly. I knew the time had come.  
"Quick."   
"I love you Vegeta." I cried, giving him one last kiss. "And you be a good  
boy for your dad alright?" I added as Vegeta lifted him onto my bed next to me.  
"I promise Mama." He cried hugging me. "I love you."  
"I love you too." I sobbed as I held my baby boy for the last time.  
"Goodbye Vegeta." I said, taking off my oxygen mask. I didn't want them to suffer.  
"You'll always be in my heart. Forever yours." I heard him cry before my  
world shut down.   
  



	3. Chap. 3

9 years later...  
  
I've hardly done anything but mourn and wait...waiting 'till she answers me.  
My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Trunks. "I'm worried about you Dad.  
You haven't done anything but mourn and wander around the house like a lost spirit."  
"Maybe 'cause I am a lost spirit." I sighed.  
Every night I layed in our bed waiting for her to come back to me. Every  
night was silent. I couldn't stand it. I missed her so much. Normally, I'd be really peeved  
off 'cause she'd be giggling or something like that.   
I layed there for what seemed like hours, thinking about her. Just then a cold  
breeze came through so I shut the curtains. But as I did, I noticed a familiar face.  
"B-Bulma?" I managed to choke. I know that the 'Mighty Prince Vegeta' didn't get  
scared, but tonight was an exception. Her ghost just floated there. "What do you want?"  
She wasn't happy or sad. But she wasn't angry either. "You." She whispered as she  
beckoned me to come outside.   
She slowly put her arms around my neck. "Vegeta, I can't live without you any longer."  
"Me neither." I whispered back.   
"If you really love me Vegeta, then you'll have to come with me."   
"I'll do anything to prove my love for you Bulma-" I started, but I didn't   
get to finish. Suddenly I was floating in the air. I looked through my arms. I could see  
straight through them! I looked at my body. It was still intact. How did she do this?  
I wondered.  
"I had to do it Vegeta. It was the only way we could be together." She exlained.  
"I think we actually agree on something." I whispered before I kissed her.   
"You haven't lost your way of getting into a girls heart, have you?" She asked in  
her sexy voice. "Guess not." I said as I kissed her again.  
  
The next day....  
"Dad! Dad where are you?" I called. No answer. "Dad!" He was obvisously  
not here. I got bored, so I get dressed to go to Goten's. As I pulled the door shut,  
I noticed Dad's body on the ground, covered with frost. I tried to find a pulse but he  
didn't have one. I sat next to him for a few hours, then Goten came over. "Yo! Trunks!"  
He called. "Hi Goten." I sighed sadly.   
"What happ-" He stopped when he noticed the body.   
"I just found him like this." I didn't normally cry, well when Mum died I did, but why  
should I be crying for Dad? I mean, he didn't even care about me. "Hey Trunks, look!"  
Goten was pointing to a part in the clouds. We stood there and looked at it for a while.  
"Do you think Mum and Dad are finally together again?" I asked him.   
"Sure. I bet they're looking down on you now. I didn't know it, but he was right.  



End file.
